<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben posts a cheesy valentines status on Facebook by Eastenderssfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391111">Ben posts a cheesy valentines status on Facebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan'>Eastenderssfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Facebook, Fluff, M/M, Valentine - Freeform, Valentines, Valentine’s Day, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum makes Ben write the same status he has made insisting all couples do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben posts a cheesy valentines status on Facebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum made me do it, he said all couples do this.</p><p>#ValentinesDayChallenge</p><p>Here’s our story ❤️</p><p>How’d you meet? I went for a pint with Jay and Lola Callum was working in the vic </p><p>First date: no </p><p>How long have you been together: Callum said to ignore the breakup so a year and 3 months official </p><p>Age difference: 5 years and a couple days </p><p>Who was interested first: Callum always had his eyes on me from the start </p><p>Who is taller: Callum he’s a giant </p><p>Who said i love you first: Callum </p><p>Most impatient: Me</p><p>Most sensitive: Callum </p><p>Loudest: Me</p><p>Most stubborn: both of us </p><p>Falls asleep first: this is a personal question</p><p>Cooks better: Callum he’s a chef</p><p>Better morning person: Callum, don’t understand why he likes mornings </p><p>Better driver: Me of course </p><p>Most competitive: Me I never lose </p><p>Funniest: Me obviously </p><p>Who is more social? Me </p><p>Where was your first kiss? The park</p><p>Who initiated your first kiss? Me but Callum wanted it as much as me </p><p>Do you get flowers often? No</p><p>Who picks where you go to dinner? Both of us</p><p>Who is the first one to admit they’re wrong? Me </p><p>Who wears the pants in the relationship? Me of course </p><p>Who has more tattoo’s? None </p><p>Who sings better? Me im a great singer </p><p>Hogs the remote? Me Callums shows are boring </p><p>Spends the most? Me I like to look good </p><p>Did you go to the same school? No</p><p>Where is the furthest you both have travelled together? Nowhere </p><p>Who drives when you are together? Me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>